


Brothers

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [132]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Techienician & “I’ve never felt stronger than when you’re with me.” Please?





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Reunion

Matt looked up from his phone as the restaurant door swung open, Techie rushing out and walking past him and on down the street. 

“Baby?” Matt said even as he stood, shoving the phone back into his pocket and catching up to Techie to be able to lay a hand on his arm. “Baby, what happened?”

Techie just stood there, fairly vibrating with tension, before he dropped his head, his long hair sweeping forward to hide his face. 

“I can’t do it,” he said in a whisper. 

Matt grimaced as he pulled Techie gently towards him and wrapped him up in his arms. He felt Techie hands slowly come and take up handfuls of his jumper, clinging tight to him as Matt rocked them gently. 

When he felt that Techie had relaxed sufficiently, he pulled back from him to cup his face and place a kiss on his forehead. Techie sniffed, his eyes redder than usual, but followed when Matt led them back to the bench he had been sitting on. He took both of Techie’s hands in his, turning to face him on the bench. 

“Do you still want to do this?” Matt asked. “It’s ok if you don’t.”

Techie took a long time to answer, staring at their joined hands and absently running his forefinger over his thumbnail. Finally he nodded, lifting his head to meet Matt’s eyes. 

“Ok, that’s good,” he said, giving Techie’s hands a squeeze. “So what can we do to make it happen? Do you need a little longer to prepare? We can ask the restaurant to give him a mess-”

“Will you come with me?” Techie blurted out, looking at Matt with a nervousness he hadn’t seen since he’d first tried getting to know him. 

“Of course,” Matt said, surprised. “Of course I will. If that’s what you need baby.”  
“I’ve never felt stronger than when you’re with me.”

Matt felt dangerously close to tearing up then, and lifted Techie’s hands to his lips to cover them with kisses until he felt in control again. Techie smiled, blushing oh so prettily until Matt lowered his hands again. 

“So, when do you-”

“Let’s do it now,” Techie said, sitting upright and giving Matt a determined little nod. 

“Now it is,” Matt replied, lifting them both up from the bench. 

He adjusted their hands as Techie started towards the door, allowing Techie to lead the way, squeezing his hand as hard as he needed. Techie’s own knuckles were white as the waiter showed them to the table. 

When Techie caught sight of the table, with it’s sole occupant he stopped dead, breath hitching. Matt quickly waved the waiter away; Techie might need another moment and he didn’t want to rush him. With his free hand he ran his knuckles gently along Techie’s back, whispering soothing words to him. Finally he began shuffling forward, holding Matt’s hand in it’s deathgrip. Matt watched over his shoulder as they approached the table. 

Wearing a business suit, immaculately dressed, the other man couldn’t have been further from his Techie, who always looked like some kind of electronic hippie. But the hair colour was what marked him out, identical to Techie’s for all that it was cut short and combed into a severe style. That and the mannerisms Matt noticed as they stepped closer. One hand rested on his water glass, and his fingers tapped idly against the condensation as he stared out the window. Techie often did the same when he was waiting…

And then they were at the table, Techie drawing to a halt and drawing the strangers attention by his very closeness. His eyes, sharp, so close to Techie’s own softness, glanced over Matt and than settled, shaken, on Techie. 

“Armitage Hux?” Techie asked. 

“Yes?”

“My name is William Huxley. I think I… I’m your brother.”


End file.
